


Reunion

by ShayneyL



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: F/M, Post-Endgame
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-13
Updated: 2019-08-13
Packaged: 2020-08-23 05:04:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20237194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShayneyL/pseuds/ShayneyL
Summary: After seven years in the Delta Quadrant, Janeway goes to get her dog from Mark.





	Reunion

**Author's Note:**

> Writer's Month 2019, Day 13. The prompt is "feelings."

☾ ⋆*･ﾟ:⋆*･ﾟ: *⋆.*:･ﾟ .: ⋆*･ﾟ: .⋆｡･:*:･ﾟ★,｡･:*:･ﾟ☆

Janeway signaled at the door. In one hand was a leash, neatly looped. In the other, a carefully wrapped antique book. 

The door opened, and a dog was barking excitedly, dancing with joy, tail wagging at warp speed. "Mollie, oh, Mollie." She stroked the soft fur, tears pricking her eyes. It was indeed Mollie. Older now, her coat faded from the bright red it had been, gray sprinkled over her muzzle. But it was Mollie, and she clearly knew Janeway. Despite being parted for seven years.

"She remembers you," a familiar voice said. 

Janeway looked up, to see him. Her former fiancé, now married. To someone else. 

"Mark," she said. "Thank you for taking care of her." 

"Kath..." He didn't seem to know what else to say. Janeway handed him the book. "Dante's _Inferno_," she said. One thing she had loved about Mark was that he knew she would treasure this book, far more than the traditional jewelry. But it was customary to return engagement gifts if the engagement ended. 

He accepted it back. "Kath, I..."

She cut him off. "I understand, Mark. It's all right. I was declared dead. You waited far longer than most of _Voyager_'s loved ones. I can't ask for more than that."

He nodded, then knelt down beside Mollie, rubbing her ears the way she always loved. "Goodbye, girl. We'll miss you."

_We'll_. Janeway looked around the apartment. No one else was there, but she knew Mark had a wife...and a child? Suddenly, she noticed the small pink ribbon tied to Mollie's collar. There was something very childlike about it. 

"Where's your daughter?" she asked.

Mark gave Mollie one last pat, then stood. "My wife took Kathie out for ice cream."

"Did you...?"

"Named after you," Mark confirmed. "I'd like you to meet her some day, but we thought it would be better if she wasn't here when..."

Janeway noticed a photo frame on the table by the door. Turned face down. She picked it up. A little girl with Mark's eyes, laughing as a big red dog licked her cheek. 

"It's all right," Mark said, his voice a little rough. "We promised her a new puppy." 

Mollie had a home here. She'd been with Mark far longer than with Janeway at this point. She had to think about what was best for Mollie, and...

"Mark, do you want to keep her?"

"Yes!" he said. "Yes, of course."

"Then this is her home now," Janeway said. She bent to pet Mollie again...goodbye, this time.

"Are you sure?" Mark asked.

"Yes," Janeway said. She had actually anticipated making this decision. "I just needed to see that she's happy. And she is." She was active, energetic, and clearly healthy for a dog her age. Mark and his family were taking good care of her.

"Thank you," Mark said. He embraced her, then handed the book back to her. "Please, keep it."

She accepted the book. "Call your daughter, and tell her. So she can enjoy her ice cream."

"I will," Mark said.

"Goodbye, Mark."

"Goodbye, Kath. Come visit Mollie any time you want."

"I'll take you up on that," Janeway said. She kissed Mark's cheek gently. "Goodbye, Mollie. Be a good girl." And left, still holding the book and the leash she'd arrived with. 


End file.
